1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skis for use on snow or ice, utilized in connection with winter sports.
2. Description of Background Material and Relevant Information
Skis normally utilized on snow comprise a lower sliding surface connected to two lateral surfaces along two lower edges provided with metallic corners, the lateral surfaces being connected to an upper surface. The lateral surfaces are generally substantially perpendicular to the lower and upper surfaces. The width of the lower surface is smaller in the central portion than in the front and rear portions. Skis have a relatively small width with respect to their length, their front end being curved upwardly to form a spatula.
It has been observed that this conventional configuration of skis is disadvantageous, particularly during the use of the ski on wet or frozen snow. In effect, on wet snow, the perpendicular lateral surfaces create tremendous friction during sliding in a longitudinal direction. Particularly, during a turn, the lateral surfaces oppose flat pivoting of the ski. Similarly, on frozen snow, the lateral surfaces oppose penetration of the skis' corners into the snow.
Conventionally, skis have a transverse configuration, which is substantially symmetrical with respect to a vertical median longitudinal plane. Such a structure defines in a relatively rigid and unchangeable fashion, the fundamental parameters of the ski, such as the parameters of flexion, torsion, vibration, reaction on snow, etc.